shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liu Shin
Introduction ﻿ "Officer, I think you got the wrong person. But I do got to admitt though, he does look good." ''-''Liu Shin trying to talk an officer out of being arrested. Liu Shin was a former con artist that would always screw people off of their hard earned beli. At times when marines show him his wanted poster, Liu will deny it and state that it's another person. He also served as an assassin for a criminal organization. Appearance Liu Shin has long, jet black hair that is kept in a ponytail. His eyes are usually sqinting. He wears a yellow jacket with white trim. He wears white pants and socks. He has his forearms and abdominals bandaged. Personality Liu Shin has a carefree personality. He will often find ways to con people on the ship, with the end of him always giving it back. In combat, he it very seriously, heck even his assassin instincts take over. Abilities and Powers Martial Arts Liu Shin is very proficient in martial arts. He knows many styles including Crane, Long Fist, Taijutsu, Dragon Fist, Escrima, Pi Gua, and Nejia. Agility ﻿Liu Shin has very great agility, only to be surpassed by Corey, Roy, and Shadoukira. With some of his fighting styles, Shin learned to be very flexible. Kenbunshoku Haki Liu Shin's mastery over this Haki has made him a very deadly advisary. He can sense enemies from three miles away, far better the anyone else can. He can also predict moves three minutes earlier, shown when Teven fought him. History ﻿ ﻿ Earlier Life Liu Shin never had an actual family. The closest thing he had before the Silver Wind Pirates were actually fellow crime buddies. He was part of a criminal syndicate that caused terror. He wasn't a part of most operations, just using his best feature, scamming. The Fall of the Sydicate There were many problems that were sprouting up. With the marine crackdown on piracy, drug trafficing, and crime overall, the Sydicate started to rot. Eventually, the con artist that was skilled with martial arts left. Liu Shin traveled to many locations and used his mad scamming skills to make his fortune. The Infamous Wanted Poster Liu Shin started to notice wanted posters of himself. He decided to take his own picture for his bounty. All he did was smile really wide and have a straw in his mouth. With this very picture, he always managed to escape the marines.﻿ ﻿ Relationships Corey Talbain Captain. Liu Shin has a lifetime debt to pay him for saving our martial artist here from getting arrested. Barret Eberstark Crewmate. Barret thinks he's a total idiot and will always slug him in the face when he gets the chance. Teven Cross Crewmate and friend. He is always one of the first to laugh at Teven's jokes. He is currently teaching Teven martial arts. ﻿Leona Cross Crewmate. Leona always listens intently on his tales and adventures. Sherry Cromwell Crewmate and friend. Liu Shin will sometimes get gifts for her. This usually ends with Barret punching him in the face. Dan Ross Crewmate and best friend. They are part of the crew's comic trio. They will go on insane adventures and in the end get chased by the marines. Shadoukira Crewmate and sparring buddy. Even though Liu Shin's antics annoy him, they spar to further improve their speed and martial arts. Maverick Crewmate and Best Friend. They are, along with Dan Ross, the crew's comic trio. They go on insane adventures and even uses his cat, Sparkles as a decoy. Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Silver Wind Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Speed Category:GZero945 Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User